


Intrinsic

by Fan_Galaxy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: GO D, Gen, I pulled this from tumblr, and it took A G E S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_Galaxy/pseuds/Fan_Galaxy
Summary: This is an old fic I decided to finally move to Ao3. Warning!! Super old. Just,,,,,,really old. Like a year or two. No Remus, just the main four boys being soft with uh...a dash of ooc Virgil. Sorry kids.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Intrinsic

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, this is Old! And transferred from tumblr bc I was *not* retyping this, holy shit who do you think I am.  
> Also aga in! Note!! This is Old and I am Not Good at writing polyamorous relationships! Like probably at least 80% of this is,,,,,Very Inaccurate. Just,,,,,a Disclaimer

Roman, Logan, and Patton used to be able to say they were perfect together.

They were Thomas’ good sides. They all worked together nicely, and loved each other dearly. They had everything with each other.

But there were gaps, here and there. Logan sometimes felt walled off from the others, having no one to be the bridge between their pure emotion and his logical thinking.

Roman would sometimes accidentally distance the three due to his rudeness in moments where he was overwhelmed, or his general recklessness at times.

And Patton wasn’t treated with enough care sometimes, the other two ignorant to the most emotional side at times.

It felt like there was a hole in their relationship; like there was one person more, to bridge small gaps between the three.

Then there was Virgil.

He was sure no one could really love him, even if he loved them.

He was the embodiment of anxiety, depression, and general negativity. Who could love that?

And then Virgil was sought out by the others.

The three light sides came to know and understand Virgil, falling in love and realizing that he was their missing piece, the bridge of their gaps.

Finding both logical thinking and emotions important in his job, he helped Logan feel close to the more emotional duo, understanding emotions more in the process.

He calmed Roman down when he was overwhelmed, keeping him from doing something he’d regret, and generally advised him against generally foolish actions that may cause a problem.

And he could always tell when something was wrong with one of them, always watching intently, making sure Patton was cared for, as well as the others.

And yet, he still doubted his place in their relationship, which brought them here.

The smallest side stepped into the living room, where Logan and Roman sat on the couch, one reading, the other frantically scribbling down ideas. Patton sat nearby in an armchair, sewing something.

He greeted them, stepping into the kitchen to grab water. He tried to act normal-the same he had been doing for about a week now.

But the others noticed. They noticed his withdrawal, his attempts to stay away from them as best and much as he could.

But they had a plan.

Patton got up, greeting the smaller one with his usual bright smile, Virgil unable to frown back.

He invited Virgil into a cuddle pile, which the remaining sides were already setting up.

Virgil hesitantly agreed, not wanting to bother them- _they already had something before you came along, you had to have ruined it_ -but he also wasn’t able to resist Patton’s puppy dog eyes. (None of them were.)

Patton cheered, pulling his tiniest and darkest boyfriend behind him and onto Roman and Logan’s laps with him, Virgil in Patton’s own lap.

As soon as he was in their laps, they were all over him. Patton’s hands in his hair, Roman’s lips on his neck, and Logan’s hand on his hip.

He sighed, happier than ever for the contact. He had been avoiding their cuddle piles lately, so he hadn’t been getting as much.

It never felt right without him.

Patton’s grin seemed to stretch even wider.

_Phase two of plan; begin!_

He took Virgil’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “You are beautiful, amazing, and so sweet. Our relationship wouldn’t be what it is without you!"

Virgil was caught off guard by the seemingly-out-of-nowhere declaration, face going red. It only reddened more when Patton pecked his lips.

Roman’s lips moved to peck his neck a few times before he rested his head on Virgil’s. “We would have likely fallen apart and broken up by now without you, and that would be terrible for Thomas.”

Virgil spluttered a bit for a second as Roman’s lips met his neck, but his eyes softened a little and he stilled at the words.

He turned to the logical side as the hand on his hip moved to his face where Patton’s had been before, said sides own hands replacing the ones there prior.

“You bridge the gaps in our relationship; you connect me to the others,” Logan spoke.

“You make sure I’m cared for.” Patton piped up.

“And you keep me from being reckless.” Roman finished with a kiss into his hair.

“You are absolutely intrinsic to the working of our relationship Virgil. Without you, we’d still have that gaping hole in our relationship we once had.” Logan kissed him, perfectly precise, making him angle his head up.

“My turn!” Roman pulled the smaller one into a deep, passionate, but loving kiss.

“Me next!” Patton pulled him forward by the shoulder, the kiss light but full of emotion.

Virgil leaned into the touch his lovers- _lovers. They love me. They really do._ -gave, tears pricking his eyes and his smile soft with love and happiness.

“Thank you.” He whispered.


End file.
